Dracolandia
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Existe un lugar llamado Dracolandia donde hay sol, arcoiris y esponjosos conejos blancos... sin embargo también existe Harrylandia, un lugar oscuro y siniestro.¿Que pasará cuando los principes de ambos reinos se conozcan?Una fumada mia mas XDDEDICADO A CL


**Dracolandia.**

_Había una vez un lugar ídilico llamado Dracolandia._

_Si vivieras ahí, serías bonito. Por que en Dracolandia todo es lindo, aunque no hermoso ya que solo el principe Draco lo es: formōsus, grandioso, excelente, perfecto en su línea, despejado, apacible, sereno, saludable, radiante, bello, agraciado, magnífico, estupendo, espléndido, robusto, lozano, lindo, bueno, majo, soleado, precioso bonito coloquial, guapo, adonis, apolíneo literal, venusto ( cuerpo de mujer xD... cuerpo fino...), gracioso, gallardo, especioso, hermoso, mono, hermoso, divino, majestuoso, sublime, sexy, sensual, resplandeciente, flamante, inteligente, despabilado, astuto, amable, buen mozo, sincero y más gracias que todo el lenguaje no permite expresar. _

_Aunque –la verdad sea dicha- Dracolandia solo tiene cabida para alguien más que el principe. Los demás no son ahí bienvenidos, por eso todo extraño burgués solo verá un terreno árido y desierto con un bonito castillo en el centro protegido por la ciudadela amurallada, siempre en ruinas, poblada por hurones y cobardes._

_Pero esto es solo la fachada ya que si eres ese "alguien más", ese principe de tierra lejana que derrumbe con sus propios puños literalmente el muro, encontrará ese sitio lleno de arcoiris, luces y cosas bonitas que es en realidad Dracolandia._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Potterlandia, por otro lado, a ojos ajenos parece un bonito centro vacacional rodeado de pinos, ríos, lagos, conejos y gorriones._

_Lugar mágico donde los amigos tienen su lugar y los enemigos su fin bajo la valerosa espada del invencible principe Harry._

_Sin embargo, dentro del castillo Potter, en el sótano, tras la puerta cerrada con 99 candados, debajo de la trampilla, bajo el tapete polvoriento, en la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo del laberinto, la que se abre solo al llenar con tu propia sangre la enorme copa de diamantes; ahí, está la entrada a Harrylandia, un lugar oscuro donde siempre es de noche, aquel sitio vacío y frío rodeado de espinas de rosal que custodian el corazón de cristal lleno de lágrimas del principe Harry._

_Nadie ha entrado ahí y espera que jamás nadie lo logre, por eso las 99 llaves de los 99 candados de la puerta en el sotano las fue repartiendo el principe Harry entre varios sentimientos: Soledad tiene una llave; Angustia tiene diez que le quitan el sueño cada noche; odio cuarda setenta y nueve que le quitó a paz, júbilo, compasión y otros desdichados; inocencia tiene 7 que nadie ha logrado quitarle a pesar que odio y soledad lo han intentado mucho; finalmente, las dos llaves restantes las guardan alegría y esperanza, quienes han decidido esconderse en algun sitio, siempre esperando a ser llamadas._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Ahora.

Odio tiene graves problemas.

Está en una enorme pelea con Angustia para proteger las llaves de un principe de algun reino lejano, de un sitio llamado "Dracolandia".

Ya llevaba varios años luchando contra odio, que le habia pasado un par de llaves y creyó que al terminar la guerra, lo dejaría odiar tranquilo, pero no, con el cuento de que el principe es inocente y que ahora trabaja junto al principe Potter como sanadores en un hospital llamado San Mungo, ese rubio no ha dejado de pelear con el principe Harry, quitandole sus llaves a odio y ahora a la pobre angustia que es su mejor amiga al igual que ira.

Los dos principes sanadores pelean a diario, unas tres veces al día, antes de cada comida y luego de atender a algun paciente, lo más sano del mundo, de no ser por que a cada pelea van derramando gotitas de sangre que van a dar a la copa de diamantes que custodia la entrada a Harrylandia.

Odio esta preocupado pues a este ritmo, perderá las 15 llaves que le quedan y angustia ya no tendrá la unica que aun conserva, sin olvdiar que soledad perdió la suya y ahora está a punto de desaparecer; inocencia había perdido cinco de sus llaves por tantas muertes que conciencia siempre le recuerda, así como por ciertos pensamientos medio subiditos de tono con respecto a ese maldito rubio. Y esas dos, alegría y esperanza se habían dejado ver mucho ultimamente.

En realidad hay crisis en Potterlandia, el principe Draco tiene ochenta y una llaves sin saberlo siquiera y el principe Harry está más confundido que nunca.

Habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero de inmediato.

_----------------------------------------------------_

¡Esto es el colmo! A este paso odio terminará lanzandose de algún barranco.

Angustia desapareció junto a soledad y él, odio, ¡Solo tiene una maldita llave! ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? Sencillo. Ese tal Draco cada vez anda más y más cerca, antes le enviaba solo miradas de pasión que odio –con gusto, como no- hacia parecer de rechazo, pero la última vez que se vieron, terminaron rodando por el suelo en medio de una sana pelea que –sin embargo-... ¡Terminó con un apasionado beso! Que hizo a alegría (cabe añadir) darle libremente (sí, leiste bien: LIBREMENTE) su llave... y a inocencia perder una y desear gustosa perder la otra, por cierto...

¡¿Es eso posible?! Lo es, mis queridos amigos, es una pesadilla que terminará por matar al pobre odio que a nadie hace daño.

Sin olvidar, claro está, que esperanza poco a poco comienza a adentrarse (junto a jubilo, paz, compasión, ternura... sobre todo ternura --... y otros más) en ese sitio de muerte llamado Dracolandia que resultó ser uno de esos lugares horribles llenos de luz, alegría, paz y esos despreciables conejos saltarines... algo como el paraíso que describen en la pelicula de "Little Nicky, el hijo del diablo" (NdA: buenisima! XD) y que servirá para alimentar las pesadillas del pobre odio que aun guardaba la esperanza de que la copa de diamantes le ayudara (en caso de que perdiera las llaves) a cuidar el corazón de cristal, pero a la maldita copa le falta solo una o dos gotas para derramarse y además las espinas estan siendo convertidas en rosas por los imbeciles de jubilo y belleza.

_----------------------------------------------------_

Ya todo esta perdido.

Los principes Draco y Harry iban por el callejón Diagón cuando un grupo de viejos mortifagos comenzaron a atacarlos y el estupido principe Draco se interpuso entre Harry y alguna maldición de poca monta que pudo matarlo, pero claro que no lo hizo, odio no tiene tan buena suerte, ¿Que el pobre odio jamás podrá ser feliz?

En fin, el punto es que preparo las maletas por que perdí la llave que me quedaba. Esperanza también dio (igual que la traicionera de alegría) la suya, pero ella no es desterrada por el principe en persona como lo soy yo, claro que no, ella solo empaca para mudarse a Dracolandia donde es solo cuestión de tiempo para que también se mude el corazón de cristal... sí, en este momento inocencia acaba de dar su llave, estoy frito.

Aparte que la copa de diamantes ya se derramó dejando libre acceso al corazón de cristal, el cual (cabe añadir ¬¬) esta siendo vaciado de lágrimas y en su lugar los sentimientos esos se están metiendo en él, listos para irse definitivamente a Dracolandia.

Basura.

Debo buscar otro trabajo.

U otro escondite dentro del corazón de cristal... recuerdo que mi hermano odio tenía una bonita mansión junto a desesperanza en Malfoylandia, un sitio perdido ya en Dracolandia... tal vez me puedan ayudar...

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Odio hizo realidad sus planes, pasando toda su vida llendo de corazón a corazón, intentando encontrar un buen sitio para odiar tranquilo, pero ya jamás encontrandolo en Dracolandia, donde sus dos habitantes, el principe Harry y el principe Draco hacían oídos sordos a las heridas que el viejo odio intentaba mantener abiertas junto a sus amigas y aliadas tristeza y soledad que a veces intentan ayudar, sin mejores resultados. _

_Por suerte el ejercito de valientes hurones de Dracolandia siempre hará lo imposible por proteger el nuevo castillo de oro y plata donde se guardan juntos los dos corazones desbordantes, antes de cristal, ahora de suaves pero fuertes rosas rojas y nacaradas._

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

_----------------------------------------------------_

El rincón de Cerdo volador.

Considero este fic bastante corto-tonto-sin-sentido, pero aun asi va dedicado a Clom... Hey! Batalle para encontrar esos 45 sinonimos a draco malfoy XD denme mi credito XD

En fin, honor a quien honor merece.

se apagan las luces, dejando solo una sobre lucero quien hace un par de reverencias, se aclara la garganta, y da la media vuelta. Las luces se prenden frente a ella revelando al numeroso ejercito de hurones rubio platino quien comienzan a cantar mientras ella los dirige

Feliz cumpleaños a ti... feliz cumpleaños a ti... feliz cumpleaños querida Clom... feliz cumpleaños a ti...

se escucha una ovación, luego siguen cantando

El día en que tu naciste, nacieron los dinosaurios, las vacas no dieron leche y los pollos se suicidaron... ya viene amaneciendo y a la luz que Dios nos diooooooo, levantate clom huevona, mira que ya anochecio.

Tan tan.

ovación.ovación Los hurones hacen reverencias agradeciendo al publico antes de tomar aire y soltar el potente chillido

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CLOM!!!

un par de cristales se rompen en miles de pedazos, dos o tres gentes quedan sordas, pero Lucero sonrie orgullosa y se enjuga una lágrima de orgullo

Espero te haya gustado la orquesta de Hurones cantores de Dracolandia, Clo-chan! Dedicados a ti! XDDDDDDD en vez del super lemon HD que te quería dar, te brindo una horda de hurones... soy tan buena amiga ;-;)


End file.
